My immortal
by Music Gianval
Summary: Estas heridas no parecerán sanar Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años Pero tu tienes todavía Todo de mí (Les pido una oportunidad, es de BajoTerra, si, pero quiero que la lean, porfaaaa)


"_**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,  
reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles.  
Y si te tienes que ir,  
desearía que solo te fueras,  
porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí,  
y no me dejará sola"**_

A veces creo que fue un total error dejarte solo; pero otras pienso que estuvo bien, y que el error fue haberte conocido...

Creéme que cuándo te encontré tenías un millón de heridas en tu corazón. Cicatrices que no parecían sanar, y que solo yo notaba. Así que traté de repararlas, ya que no creía que alguien saliera a ayudarte, pues sabía que estabas, en el fondo, totalmente destruido. La fama y todos tus admiradores y... admiradoras, lo único que hacían era tapar esas cicatrices, para que nadie las viera, incluso tus amigos, Kord, Pronto y Junjie, quienes pensaban que estabas totalmente bien. Que tu vida era mejor que la de ellos, cuándo la verdad, era al revés.

Yo, sin embargo, podía ver tu aflicción. Podía ver como tus ojos se aguaban cuándo los Periodistas mencionaban a tu padre. Podía verlo... si podía...

"_**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es, simplemente, demasiado real.  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar"**_

Yo, tu confidente, solía dar vueltas en la cama, pensando que hacer para ayudarte, ya que, yo trataba ayudarte, pero tú... tú lo negabas todo. Y sé que tú llorabas a escondidas, para fingir ante todos que estabas bien. Pero ¿sabes? Yo te escuchaba llorar, gemir de dolor, te oía gritar... te sentía destruido...

Así que, una noche, yo entré a tu cuarto, en esos momentos en los que te desahogabas, lo bueno fue que no te diste cuenta, así que me acerqué a tu cama-donde estabas boca abajo-te levanté la mirada tomando tu barbilla, y, sin decirte nada, sequé tus lágrimas. Tú solo me sonreíste y me abrazaste, partiendo a llorar.

"_**Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas,  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos,  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años,  
Pero tú tienes todavía  
Todo de mí"**_

A partir de ese entonces, yo era la que te acompañaba en tus noches de llanto y aflicción, la que te decía que siempre te cuidaría, la que nunca se apartó de ti, la que te acariciaba dulcemente por las noches, antes de quedarnos dormidos, la que te acompañó a todos lados y compartía contigo todo, incluso mis sueños.

"_**Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu vida resonante.  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás.  
Tu rostro ronda por  
mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí"**_

Pero, con el tiempo, las heridas fueron cicatrizando, y ya te sentía más vivo, más alegre, más... tú... era obvio que me alegré, pero, cuándo abrí los ojos... ya tenías novia; me habías reemplazado por una simple admiradora tuya... Y yo ¿que? Tus amigos ¿que? Planeabas mudarte con ella, y todos esos momento ¿que? ¿Los guardarías en una caja de cartón en el ático? ¿nos dejarías? Aparentemente, si lo hiciste, a pesar de que te pedí, te supliqué, te rogué, imploré, hasta lloré para que te quedaras... pero no te importó, y te fuiste...

"_**He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma que te has ido,  
Pero aún así todavía estás conmigo.  
He estado sola todo desde el principio"**_

Me di cuenta que, desde un principio, siempre estuve sola. Por ti perdí todo, porque te lo di todo. Es por eso que no tengo nada más que recuerdos, lo cual fue lo único que no te llevaste, porque sabías que si te los quedabas, tu amada se iría_**.**_

Mi paradero no es el mejor actualmente, ya que, por ti, ahora estoy tras paredes blancas, aislada de cualquier ser vivo, de todo... pues me dejaste una gran herida en el corazón. Creo que, lo único que hiciste fue trasladar tus heridas a mi corazón, para volver mía tu aflicción. Y si ese fue tu plan, pues, tuvo éxito.

Ahora, estas heridas no parecerán sanar. Este dolor es, simplemente, demasiado real. Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar... Tú, sigues teniendo todo de mi... y sigo siendo inmortal...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Qué nena estaba inspirada? ¡Esta nena! Es que mi padre tiene esta canción en su teléfono, ¡Me gustó mucho! Es por eso que la subí.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó, es más, creo que es el mejor Song-fic que haré, ¿saben? Aunque, nunca se sabe.**

**¡Estoy orgullosa de este fic!**

**Sin más que decir...**

**Bye!**


End file.
